My Saviours
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: *A Black Veil Brides story* Darcy Fletcher considers self harm. What happens when her best friend Evan shows her the band Black Veil Brides? Oneshot. :  You don't have to be BVB fan to read this. If you're considering self harm, read this.


**Hey so this is a little story I came up with a few hours ago. And I decided to type it up! Hope you enjoy it. These characters are fictional, by the way... Well... Except for BVB. I don't own them. Or their songs.**

_|~*~My Saviours~*~|_

Darcy Fletcher ran into her room, shut the door, and flopped onto her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed. Why did these things always happen to her? Nothing bad ever happened to her perfect sister Diana. Always her.

Just an hour ago she and her family were at the doctor. It was just her usual yearly checkup. Then her mom brought up the fact that she had been having horrible stomach aches for weeks now. So the doctors did what they usually would; they tested her. After different tests like testing her blood and doing some x-rays, they got the results. She had cancer.

It was just what she feared. She thought by now that the universe was done ruining her life, but of course, it wasn't. In all her fifteen years of life, she's had to live with her dad dying, her boyfriend telling her he never loved her and dumped her, her dog running away, and a lot of other things; and now this.

After what seemed to be hours, she had no more tears left. She wiped her face with her hands. When she looked at them she saw her eyeliner, mascara, and dark eyeshadow all over it. She wiped them on her pants.

She told her mom and sister that she'll be able to take cancer head on, but really, what's the point? Good luck was usually never on her side. Her heart had taken too much to be strong enough to take on something this big. It seemed that with every challenge came her way, her heart became more fragile and it was harder to deal with everything. With a sigh, she took out her iPod, put her earbuds in, and ignored the world. Soon after, she fell asleep.

_|~*~My Saviours~*~|_

She woke up around dinner. She gasped and sat up and she realized her iPod was still on. Ronnie Radke's scream had woken her up. She went downstairs and started to eat with her mom and sister.

"Its your turn to do the dishes." her mom said.

"Okay." Darcy mumbled and pushed her meatball to the side of her plate.

After dinner she stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes. She washed the cups, plates, and pans. All that was left was the silverware. She got a fork and washed it before going on to the next. Then came the knife.

She grabbed it and looked at it. She knew what people who hated their lives would do with it. They would just take it and willingly cut their skin. And they would enjoy it. Apparently it would take away their pain... _Maybe if I-_

_NO!_, she quickly thought and finished washing it quickly. _I swore I'd never do that._

She washed her hands, went up to her room, and tried to clear her head about her thoughts down stairs in the kitchen.

_|~*~My Saviours~*~|_

A few days later, it was her turn to do the dishes again. And once again, the knife was there. It seemed to be taunting her. She took hold of it. As she looked at it for a few more moments, she got a little vision in her head.

_She was in the bathroom. Her mom was running some errands and her sister was out with some friends. It was the perfect time to do this. No one would find out. It was her dirty little secret. She took the knife from her back pocket and examined it. Before, she had used it to cut meat and other foods. But now things were different._

_She remained silent and listened. Making sure the house was completely empty. Then she took the knife, and ran it down her arm. She pulled the knife back and saw the blood slowly oozing out._

Darcy snapped out of it. She realized she had absentmindedly moved the knife so that the tip was touching her arm. She dropped it and it landed on the floor next to her feet. She looked down at it in horror. She covered her mouth and started walking backwards slowly out of the kitchen with tears forming in her eyes.

_I can't believe I almost..._

She ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. She slid down onto the floor and cried her eyes out. A few more seconds of not realizing what was going on downstairs, and she would've committed self harm for the first time. She couldn't believe it. She had never had visions about herself doing it, and now she was.

With shaky hands, she took out her phone and dialed her best friend Evan.

"Hey Darcy." he answered.

"E-evan?" she asked quietly.

His voice changed from happy to concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come over? Right now?"

"I'll be there."

Darcy hung up and let her phone fall into her lap. She smiled a bit. Evan Velasquez had been her best friend for years and she could always count on him. Moments later, she heard a tapping sound on her balcony door. She walked over and moved the curtains aside. She was greeted by a pair of light brown eyes staring back at her. Evan was a few inches taller than her, at least 6 feet. He had dark brown hair that he straightened and light skin. She smiled and opened the door for him.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. Her body shook as she let out a cry. Evan put his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"Sh..." he shushed her gently. "I'm not gonna let anything hurt you.."

She buried her face deeper into Evan's chest. After who knows how long, she had stopped crying.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Evan asked quietly.

"Okay." she said. She pulled out of his embrace and sat on her bed. He followed and sat next to her.

She took a deep breath. "I... almost..." she made a hand motion that showed her cutting herself.

"What?" he asked in surprised.

"Don't worry! I didn't. I was able to stop myself... but next time, I'm not so sure I'll be able to."

"What caused it?"

"Everything that's ever happened to me dawning on me again... And the fact that a few days ago..." she looked into his eyes. "I was diagnosed with cancer."

His shoulders slumped. For once he was at loss for words. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a few moments. Finally Evan spoke. "I felt like that a few years back."

She looked at him. "You did?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. "It was when I found out about Harry committing suicide.."

She remembered Harry. He was Evan's closest cousin, but they were more than that. They were best friends. And one day, Evan and the rest of his family found a note from him. All it said was "Goodbye."

Evan continued. "I was a wreck, remember? And I felt that I didn't have anything to live for anymore. I told my cousin, his sister, Ariana how I felt. And she told me something that would help."

"What was that?" Darcy asked.

"She took her laptop out, went to YouTube, and typed the words 'Black Veil Brides Carolyn'. She told me to listen to it. That I would feel better." he was quiet for a few moments, as if remembering what happened. "And it did. So now... I'm going to do the same. But also with some other songs."

He stretched his arms out and grabbed her laptop. He went to YouTube and typed the words 'Black Veil Brides Carolyn'. He clicked the first video, but clicked pause before the song could play. Next he opened up a tab, went to YouTube, and typed in 'Black Veil Brides Saviour'. He did the same until she had four tabs opened up.

"Listen to these songs. And I promise you, they'll help." he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, something he usually did, before leaving.

Once he was gone, she pressed play on the first song. A collage of pictures of the band came up. An acoustic guitar started playing. A while after an electric guitar joined in. Then drum cymbals crashed. Finally the singer started to sing.

_Those times in life we learn to try with one intention._

_Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen._

_I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance_

_Of looking back and knowing why._

_Or pain of circumstance._

_You're not alone, and we'll brave this storm._

She started tearing up a bit. But not out of sadness.

_So here's my song I wrote in time when it was needed._

_Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted._

_You aren't alone, just know that I can't save our hearts tonight._

_You're not alone and we'll brave this storm._

_And face today, you're not alone._

_You're not alone and we'll brave this storm._

_And face today, you're not alone._

_You're not alone and we'll brave this storm._

_And face today, you're not alone._

After the song, she felt a bit better. Obviously there were other people in the world who were dealing with cancer and other things just like her. She closed the tab and clicked on Saviour. It started with an acoustic guitar followed by an electric. But no drums.

_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark._

_But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are._

_I will take this burden on and become the holy one._

_But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song._

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed._

_I'm here._

_A saviour will be there when are feeling alone, oh._

_A saviour for all that you do._

_So you live freely without their harm._

Well Evan was there. And from what he said, these guys practically saved him. And now they're starting to do the same for her.

_So here I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones._

_Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love._

_So I can take this pen and teach you how to live._

_What is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give._

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed._

_I'm here._

_A saviour will be there when are feeling alone, oh._

_A saviour for all that you do._

_So you live freely without their harm._

_A saviour will be there when are feeling alone, oh._

_A saviour for all that you do._

_So you live freely without their harm._

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for light._

_I will be there._

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for light._

_I will be there._

_I will be there!_

_I will always be there!_

_I will be there!_

By the time she was done listening to all their songs, she felt better.

_|~*~My Saviours~*~|_

A few days later she met up with Evan.

"So did they help?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled. "I looked up more videos about them and now I love them! Its like their songs were-"

"Written especially for you?" Evan guessed.

"YES!" Darcy exclaimed. "I've never really felt that way before until I listened to them.

"I really like their song Ritual. It helps me stay strong and happy."

"Rise up and celebrate your life! We're not alone in our ritual!" Darcy sang happily.

"Sing for what you feel inside! Become one with our ritual!" Evan sang along with her.

"I really want to meet them to tell them about how they've helped."

"Funny you should say that..." Evan said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out two strips of paper. "Front row tickets to their concert in two months."

"You got them?" Darcy grinned. 

"Mhm. I'm awesome!"

_|~*~My Saviours~*~|_

__Two months later, she was waiting in line to meet them. Their concert had ended a while ago and now they were doing a meet and greet with the fans. There was only a few people in front of her and Evan.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Very." she said.

After a bit, they were face to face with Jinxx, Jake, Ashley, and CC.

"H-hi." she said nervously.

"Hey!" they said.

Ashley was the first to make a move and hug her. So did the others. Evan got man-hugs from the guys. Finally Andy came back from what Darcy guessed was taking a leak. Evan lightly pushed her to him.

"Hey. Glad you could come to the show." Andy grinned. "What's your name?"

"Darcy." she managed to say.

He signed a few of the things she brought. Then he put his arms around her and she did the same. Without further warning, tears escaped her eyes. She sniffled a bit. Andy pulled back a bit to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and wiped a few tears away.

"You guys saved me." she said through tears.

That was all Andy needed to hear. He's heard many times of how he and the guys have saved their fans from doing something they'd regret. He pulled her back into his embrace. After a while, he knew he had to send her off. It wouldn't be fair to the other fans if he only stayed with her.

Andy put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hang in there. Everything gets better. I know I can't be with you every day, but as long as you believe we're with you, you'll be okay. I love you." Andy said. He took her hand and put a piece of paper in it. He rolled her fingers around it. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

When she and Evan were walking back to his car, she got the piece of paper and checked it.

_A saviour will be there when you are feeling alone._

_A saviour for all that you do so you live freely without their harm._

_841 735 2391_

_Call or text any time you feel alone or if you just want to talk. I love you. :)_

She smiled and put the piece of paper into her pocket.

…

…

…

**Hope you guys liked it. :) And before you ask, no that's not his number. Its possibly someone else's number, but I'm pretty sure its not his. So don't go calling to expecting it to be Andy. **

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


End file.
